


Warm Winter Cuddles

by kingofstyx



Series: BillDip Week : December [4]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill Cipher - Freeform, BillDip, Billdip Week, Cute, Dipper Pines - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Mabcifica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:57:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5844247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingofstyx/pseuds/kingofstyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper is cold. <br/>BillDip Week December Day 4<br/>- Warm Winter Cuddles -</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Winter Cuddles

  
The door to the Mystery Shack opened and two pairs of snow covered boots tramped in. "Come on you guys, I just finished cleaning that mat." Pacifica, Mabel's girlfriend, tsked at the two. "Sorry Golden Bell." Bill quipped, toeing off his boots, and not looking sorry in the least. The brunette behind him tried to utter an apology, but he could barely get it past his stuttering. "S-s-s-orr-y-y P-p-az-z..".

"Dipper...are you okay?" Pacifica asked, voice concerned, she'd finally noticed him, he was shaking like a leaf. At the comment Bill immediately turned and lifted Dipper into his arms, already having shrugged off his coat and tossed it aside. "Fuck, Pine Tree your lips are blue...and you're ice cold...why didn't you say something before?" He unzipped Dipper's jacket and yanked off his boots hurriedly. Pacifica worriedly cleaning the mess up before following them into the living room.

Mabel was in the kitchen, she'd started making hot cocoa when she heard the door open. She walked over quickly when she heard the commotion. "Dipper! Oh no...is he ok?" She leaned over him as Bill laid him down in the couch and tugged his clothing off. "B-B-Bil-l..s-s-top-p i-it!" He tried to struggle but they were all already off, safe for his boxers. "You'll warm up faster with less clothing." He explained, voice stern as he let Pacifica pick everything up and toss it in the laundry bin.

The demon pulled the blankets over his human's body and propped his head up on the pillow. Making sure he was all tucked in. "B-bill..I-I'm..n-not-t..go-oing t-to di-ie..." The brunette looked up at him. Bill sighed, "I know Pine Tree, but I take care of my things." Dipper's face heated, but before he could utter another word Mabel was handing him a cup of hot cocoa. "There you go bro-bro..." She smiled at him. "Th-thanks Mabel."

He murmured, taking it. "Mmm, it's so w-warm and s-smells so g-good...y-you're the b-best s-sister..." Her smile grew and gave him a quick hug. "Aw, it was nothing Dip-Dop. Now, Paz and I will leave you two to snuggle." She grabbed her girlfriend's hand and led her upstairs. Bill quickly taking the offer and getting under the covers with his human. "Shooting Star can be pretty sweet sometimes." He murmured, pulling Dipper over into his lap.

The boy nodded, "Yeah...I should do something nice for her and Pacifica sometime..." Bill kissed his cheek. "You're even sweeter." Dipper's face heated even further. "Shush..." He whined, taking a sip of his cocoa. The demon chuckled. "You know I never will." He placed another kiss on Dipper, this time on the nape of his neck, before he nuzzled into the soft brown curls. "I know." Dipper sighed, though he had a smile on his face. "I love you." He turned to face the blonde. Bill returned the smile softly, "I love you too."


End file.
